Shapeshifting
Shapeshifting is one of the miracles displayed by the gods of the Pantheon. It's the power to change one's form, and is a fairly rare power. The Morrigan is, so far, the only god to display this miracle, and also an advanced user. She is capable of using it to change between her three forms of the Morrigan, Badb and Gentle Annie.Issue 3 Her use of it was extremely proficient, since she could change between the three forms freely and in mid-action,Issue 5Issue 19 although in one instance she had to focus and count from one to four in order to shapeshift. Although it appears that the Morrigan, as the primary aspect of the goddess, is the one in control, the other two possibly have some degree of control over her transformations as well.In Issue 3, Badb had to focus, seemingly to contain her anger, before changing back into the Morrigan.In Issue 30, Gentle Annie implies that she appeared on her own volition against the wishes of the other two, or at least without their full approval. Whenever the Morrigan or Gentle AnnieIssue 30 are angry, they change into Badb, which appears to be something rather natural and passive instead of a willing display of this miracle. Besides changing between her three forms, the Morrigan is also able to transform into a flock of crows and ravens.Issue 10Issue 12Issue 16Issue 21Issue 22 They are her sacred animals and are connected in hivemind. She can turn herself completely into a flock, or keep her own forms while spreading them around her. Badb is also capable to take on the face of a raven to threaten her enemies. Both her and the Morrigan were also seem sprouting large black wings to fly.Issue 16 Her ravens do not seem to be totally normal: They eyes are shining green, they have sharp teeth in their beaks and also sharp claws. She was also capable of changing her entire arm into a blade, seemingly made of flesh and bone.Issue 37 The Valkyries can also shapeshift together to form the Valkyrie Levianthan. They do not have the power to do so on their own, however, and require Woden to activate his golem automaton. Their transformation is not in their own will, but rather a side-effect of wearing their armors. This form is under complete control of Woden via the automaton, and can only be brought down if it is turned off or destroyed. Also, in one occasion, Minerva displayed large, owl-like wings when performing, although she didn't show any signs of having this miracle on it's own.Issue 7 In 1831, Woden made a remarkable display of this miracle, not changing her own form but rather changing the Creature's form in order to match her own, while simultaneously also granting it a conscience and transfering her powers to it. The Creature ended up with her appearance.1831 In 1923, Dionysus was a living personification of cubism, and near the end of the Recurrence, he would constantly shift between his normal, human form and an abstract, cubist form as a living artwork.1923 References Navigation Category:Miracles